


Say Something!

by Slugadubdub



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slugadubdub/pseuds/Slugadubdub





	Say Something!

"..." Red stared blankly at his blond rival. "Just say something!" Green shouted. "...." the raven haired boy continued to stare nonchalantly at green eyed male. 

Green infuriated, waited for an answer. They haven't been on good terms since Red disappeared to Mt. Silver to train. He never said a word he left, he just disappeared from Pallet Town, all he left was a note. It said where he was going to train and that he made Green the Pokémon champion until he returned, he also said one more thing in the note, and that was for no one to follow him. This hurt Green more than anyone could ever know, but he still respected Red's wishes.

The angry boy wanted to cry when he saw Red return like nothing happened. Green yelled and shouted, demanding an answer. "Just tell me! Why didn't you even say goodbye!" Green growled choking down a lump in his throat, attempting to keep himself from breaking into tears. "Viridian Forest, 9:30 tonight, meet me there," Red said before he walked out of the town, Pikachu following him closely behind. This left Green even more angry and confused then before, but he wanted answers, so now he waited for the scheduled time. 

Red wandered though the dim forest, breathing in the fresh air as deep as he could. This was possibly his favourite place in all of Kanto. He loved watching all of the pokémon, the Weedles and Caterpies always played to energetically with each other, it made him feel calm. 

The silence was suddenly disturbed by footsteps. Green and his Eevee walked into the forest and began looking for Red. Pikachu climbed onto Red's shoulder like he's done so many times before and began to approach Green, who was aimlessly searching for the crimson eyed boy. Standing behind his rival, Red put his hand on Green's shoulder.

"ARRGGH!" Green let out a bloodcurdling scream that sent echoed through the forest and sent all the playing pokémon into hiding. "You're loud." Red commented. "That's because you scared me!" He replied angrily. "If I meant to scare you I would've said 'boo.'" 

"Geez. Why does your face always look so emotionless." Green added, attempting to insult the other boy. "I like my face." The taller boy scoffed in annoyance, "Anyway, it's time for you to explain yourself, so hurry up. It's already late." 

Red stepped closer to his rival, "I didn't say goodbye to you because I didn't want you to get angry," he stated in a monotone voice. "I would've been less angrier if you said goodbye!" Green spat, venom in his voice. "I thought we were finally friends! When you it left like I did something wrong, I thought you hated me," he continued, pain filling his words.

The ebony haired stepped forward and placed a sweet kiss upon Green's lips. The taller boy's cheeks flared crimson, "W-why did you do that!" He stuttered. 

"I like you." Green was rendered speechless from shock. He gathered up his courage and replied, "I l-like you too, but you're still an asshole!" 

"You're cute," Red added which caused the other boy's face to redden more. "Shut up!" He yelled, even more flustered. "L-let's go back now, it's starting to get too dark," Red nodded, "If you're scared you can hold my hand?" He held his hand out, and Green hesitantly accepted. "Shut up, jerk."

They walked back to Pallet Town hand in hand, begrudging on Green's part of course, both of them knowing this was the part of something special.


End file.
